


Words that I couldn't say.

by curlyangel



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Jongho & Wooyoung are two babies, M/M, Romance, figuring out their feelings, soft cute boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21609628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlyangel/pseuds/curlyangel
Summary: Follow Jongho and Wooyoung's journey on figuring out their feelings for one another.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 7
Kudos: 68





	Words that I couldn't say.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Everyone who likes Jongho & Wooyoung together!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Everyone+who+likes+Jongho+%26+Wooyoung+together%21).



> Hi!
> 
> I haven't been posting here a whole lot, but I do miss writing here so I'm back!   
> So, I'm bringing you guys a cute Jongwoo/Woojong fic. There aren't as many of them together which makes me sad.  
> Anyway, hope you guys will enjoy this one!
> 
> I might be a bit rusty since it's been a while.

When Wooyoung entered the dorm it was quiet. Only the light buzzing of the refrigerator could be heard. He stayed behind in the practice room to practice some more which he often did. Sometimes it was to practice with one of the members to give them some extra guidance other times it was just him. Tonight was one of those nights he stayed behind alone. Sometimes he preferred to have some time on his own. It gave him a moment to collect his thoughts. Lately Jongho had been a lot on his mind and he just couldn't figure out why. When he talked about it with Yeosang he teasingly pointed out he must have a crush on Jongho. The scariest part of it all was that Yeosang was right. Having a crush isn't a bad thing except he never expected to have one on one of the other boys in his group. 

He tiptoed into his shared room with Yeosang after a quickly got ready in the bathroom laying down onto his bed. Today he decided that his crush will pass. Nobody needed to know especially not Jongho. He was pretty sure Jongho didn't feel the same. He saw him as a hyung he was comfortable around and he wanted to keep it like that. Confessing how he really felt would only lead to awkward situations. He didn't want that. He sighed as he rolled onto his other side trying to get comfortable. However as much as he tried sleep just wouldn't come. He dropped his arms onto the blanket with a frustrated sigh then pushing it off of him before standing up. He shuffled into the kitchen grabbing glass to drink some water. Maybe that would calm him down. 

While he was sipping his water his mind wandered back at a situation during the Sanook interview when Jongho jokingly made a kissy face at Yeosang. Why would he do that if he dislikes kissing so much? He knew it was totally innocent, but he couldn't deny the pang of jealousy inside his chest either. What if Jongho likes Yeosang? If he had a crush on someone from their group that also meant the others could have crushes on one another. It wasn't that weird. They all worked really close together. They were always together. Feelings can happen during times like that.

"Get it together, Wooyoung." He told himself as he somewhat angrily placed down the glass into the sink for no real reason other than his own thoughts which might not even be true. He knew he had to talk to Jongho otherwise he would never feel peace of mind. Instead of going back into his own room he snuck into Jongho's room which he shared with Mingi. He carefully approached the bunk bed climbing to the top one as that's where Jongho was. He smiled fondly while watching Jongho sleep peacefully snuggled into his blanket. He gently shook Jongho. "Jongho-ah~ Wake up." Jongho stirred slightly letting out a soft whine while keeping his eyes closed. "Jongho-ah!" He shook him a little bit more. He felt pretty selfish for doing this. They are working hard on their MAMA performances so they needed all their rest. "What?" Jongho asked while his lips formed a pout. 

"When are you giving me your free soccer lesson?" The first thing that came to mind to ask as he couldn't possibly ask him about crushes right now. Jongho half opened his eyes to look at Wooyoung. There was confusing reflected in them then a sleepy smile spread across his face. "Tomorrow?" He answered back. He was wondering why Wooyoung came into the middle of the night to ask him about the soccer lessons. More importantly why was Wooyoung still up when he should be sleeping? He pulled up his blanket so Wooyoung could fit under it as well. "Let's get some sleep now though." He said while he wrapped an arm around Wooyoung pressing his face against his pillow.

Wooyoung welcomed the warmness engulfing him as he snuggled closer to Jongho. Finally he felt less restless even though he knew deep down he still needed to talk with Jongho, but in this moment he felt completely comfortable and relaxed. 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

The next morning Wooyoung did his best to ignore all the knowing smiles the other members gave him. "Stop looking at me like that!" He whined to Yeosang when they got into the same car driving to some schedule they had for the day. "I'm not doing anything." Yeosang remarked back, but the teasing grin on his face said it all. Wooyoung frowned at his longest friend. "Should I tell him?" He suddenly asked rather seriously after a moment of silence. "Tell who what?" San asked rather clueless about what has been going on. Only Yeosang knew the real story. He didn't even tell San, who he considered his best friend, that he had a huge crush on Jongho. He just didn't want to say it out loud, because by doing so he would admit it. 

By the time they got to their schedule San was all caught up. San being San was very supportive telling him he shouldn't be scared of his feelings. They were all family. If Jongho wouldn't feel the same in the worst case scenario he would never treat him differently, because in the end of the day he loved him regardless of anything. Though he found comfort in those words there was still a bit of fear inside his heart. 

After the schedules they were dropped off at their dorm again. Wooyoung felt nervous and excited at the same time while he got ready for his soccer lesson with Jongho. Yeosang and San both were with him in the room. It was quiet for the most part until he was ready to go out. "You got this!" San said while pumping his fists then wrapping his arm around Yeosang. "Go get yourself a boyfriend." Yeosang said and with that Wooyoung rolled his eyes opening the door.

"Jonghoooo, are you ready?" He yelled from the hallway as he went ahead to put his sneakers on. When he looked back up his heart did a somersault when Jongho stood right in front of him. While Jongho now also occupying himself with putting on his sneakers Wooyoung looked back to see San, Yeosang, Yunho and Mingi standing in the hallway with huge grins on their faces as if they were parents seeing off their child with their crushes. If he could throw something at them he would.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

The sky was clear with stars twinkling brightly. The quietness of the night was comforting. It really felt like they were alone with no one else around. As expected the field was empty, too. The nights were getting colder so no one really wanted to play outside. 

Jongho actually hadn't thought his lesson through. He just thought of it so he could spend some alone time with Wooyoung. It was hard to do so. They were always with the others so that also meant distractions. Wooyoung was often occupied with the other 99-liners. He understood, but he couldn't help but to feel disappointed when he really felt he wanted to hang out or just talk to Wooyoung and he was unable to. He couldn't quite put a finger on why he felt that way. He didn't feel it that much with the others. Actually he did know why. He likes Wooyoung. Times spend together really made them bond and he started to realize his heart skipped a beat whenever Wooyoung smiled at him. He felt butterflies swirling around in the pit of his stomach when Wooyoung laughed at something. He never felt that for anyone else so he knew it meant something special.

Of course he never showed his true feelings. He was pretty lucky he was able to hide things well. He didn't want Wooyoung to know. He didn't want to push Wooyoung away. He twirled the ball in his hands for a moment while Wooyoung waited for instructions. "Okay. So, how about we let you get the feel of the ball first?" Wooyoung nodded a few times. He saw uncertainty in his eyes, because he didn't know what he had to do yet.

"How about just kicking the ball while in place? Like this." He held the ball out; letting go and then easily kicking it up with his foot staying in place while he kept the ball in the air with his foot. Occasionally he would switch which foot kicked the ball and sometimes he even used his knees. It was obviously that it came natural to him. Wooyoung just stared in awe. Still in a bit of a daze when Jongho reached out to hand him the ball. "Your turn." He said with a smile on his face and Wooyoung could only nod his head.

He did exactly what Jongho demonstrated however in his case the ball just flew different directions as soon as he kicked the ball the first time. "One more time. One more time!" He yelled out after his God knows how many times he tried to keep the ball in the air, but failing every time with him running after the ball to go get it.

Jongho could only laugh at Wooyoung and how cute he looked while he tried to concentrate. The little pout that would form on his lips whenever he failed then realizing he had to run after the ball to get it. He was simply adorable and in that moment did he dare to admit he really wanted to kiss him?

After yet another failed attempt Wooyoung huffed. "Can we do something else now?" There was a hint of annoyance laced in his voice. Jongho knew Wooyoung was quite the perfectionist so he felt frustrated when he failed. He nodded. "Okay." He rubbed his hands together as he looked around the field in thought for a moment. A grin spread across his face. "Try and get the ball from me!" He said quickly kicking the ball away then running after it. 

"Wh-what? Hey!" Wooyoung quickly sprung into action running after Jongho who had the ball. He bumped into Jongho when he caught up to him. He held onto him while he tried kicking the ball at the same time. In the moment he didn't realize he was really as he was focused on his task. That was until he looked up and made eye contact with Jongho. For a moment he froze and that was the moment where Jongho saw his moment to kick the ball between his legs away from him. "Oh no, you failed!" He grinned at Wooyoung. 

"Let's try some shots at the goal." Jongho suggested next. "I will stand in the goal and you have to try and get past me, ok?" Wooyoung nodded. Okay, this was it. His time to shine. His time to show Jongho he wasn't completely bad at this. He placed the ball on the spot he was directed to moving back so he could run up to the ball and kick it. The ball went everywhere else but near the goal. After a few attempts he pouted. "I don't like this game..."

"You want to try stand in the goal?" Jongho offered and Wooyoung agreed. He was actually over it and wanted to go home or do something else. How can he say no to Jongho though? Especially when the younger looked pretty excited. He walked over to the goal in defeat. He tried his best to catch the balls, but Jongho managed to get them all past him. 

"I win!" He declared in an amused tone.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

They sat quietly on a bench overlooking the Han River while munching on some snacks they bought with some soda. Their quietness was a comfortable silence. They were just in each other's company. That was all they needed at the moment. Jongho silently observed Wooyoung who was looking up at the sky. Probably looking at the stars twinkling above them in the night's sky. To him Wooyoung shined brighter than any star in the sky.

"Wooyoung."

"Yes?" Wooyoung glanced at Jongho beside him almost hopeful he was about to say something he wanted to hear. 

_I like you._ Were the words he wanted to say, but couldn't. "You're pretty bad at being a goal keeper." He teasingly said instead. 

"Yaaaah." Wooyoung whined softly then bumped his shoulder into his. 

After that they fell back into silence again. There were many words they wanted to say to each other. Both couldn't bring themselves to say how they really felt. 

After sitting there for a bit longer Wooyoung felt himself shivering. The cold seeping into his clothes. "Let's go home, Jongho-ah." They got up; throwing their litter away before walking towards their dorm. Jongho noticed how Wooyoung desperately tried to feel warm by wrapping his own arms around his body. He gently wrapped his arm around him, too while pulling him closer to himself. Hoping his body heat would help him feel warmer. What he did fail to notice was Wooyoung's cheeks dusting a shade of red.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

When they entered the dorm they both kicked off their shoes. "You should go take a warm shower. That will help you warm up. You can go first." Wooyoung nodded and disappeared into the bathroom after he got some clean clothes and a towel. He sighed to himself. He had the chance to say something and he just ruined it. Now he has no idea when he will ever have a chance again. He let the hot water fall onto his back while his hand leaned against the wall. Stupid stupid stupid. He was just so frustrated with himself. About his feelings. He couldn't fight the tears that welled up in his eyes any longer. 

Het got himself together enough to finish up his routine in the bathroom. Towel hanging over his shoulders when he stepped out. Jongho stood in front of the door with his towel and clean clothing. His eyes widened slightly when Wooyoung stepped into the lighting of the room more and he noticed his eyes were red and slightly puffy. "Are you okay?" 

"I'm just tired." No way was he going to admit he spend almost his whole shower crying his frustrations out. Jongho nodded. It was late after all yet there was a nagging feeling in the pit of Jongho's stomach which told him it wasn't just tiredness. He went ahead inside the bathroom to do his business. He thought the nagging feeling would go away, but it didn't. Was Wooyoung upset he didn't do well in soccer?

After he finished instead of heading into his own room he tiptoed into Wooyoung's room. It was a good thing Wooyoung's bed was on the lower bed as he was trying to be as quiet as possible not to wake up Yeosang. 

"Wooyoung?" He whispered while his hand reached for the bundle of human being under the blanket. Only his violet hair was sticking out from under it. "What?" The muffled voice came from under the blanket. "Are you sure you're okay? Are you upset about the soccer lesson? I was only joking! You know that, right? I can give you as many lessons as you want! You will be amazing... I mean you already are."

 _He thinks I'm is upset about the soccer lesson!_ Wooyoung thought and he just let out a groan. "I'm not upset about me being bad at soccer, you idiot!" 

Jongho scratched the back of his neck feeling rather confused about the outburst. "Then... what is it?"

"I just..... I. It's nothing. I'm just tired." 

"Okay. Good night then." 

Wooyoung felt the weight of Jongho lift up from the bed and he regretted instantly for not saying something once again. He heard the light click of the door closing behind Jongho. His mind screaming at him to go after him and say what he really had to say. He had to move fast before Jongho would reach his own room. He there off his blanket and quickly got up. He half stumbled towards the door. He ran down the hallway. "Jongho, wait!"

Jongho was about to open up his own door to his room hand already on the doorknob. He gave Wooyoung a questioning look, but as soon as he was standing in front of him his facial features softened. 

"There is something... I.. Aahhh. I just... uhm.... You know I..." Why was he so bad at this? 

He wrapped his arms around Jongho's neck slightly tiptoeing when he gently pressed his lips against Jongho's. After a while he pulled away feeling slightly embarrassed and suddenly panic set in. What if he didn't want to be kissed? What if he made feel Jongho bad? They all knew he always avoided getting kissed. "I'm... I'm sorry." He pulled away turning around so he could hide in his bed once again. 

He was stopped by Jongho who gripped his wrist and pulled him back towards him. He just didn't dare to look him in the eyes. His silence was making him feel even more nervous. Just as he was about to say something in a form of an apology he felt Jongho's hands move up to cup his cheeks then Jongho leaned in to kiss his lips. When they pulled away they both had smiles on their faces.

"Does this mean you like me, too?"

"No, I just thought it would be fun to have my first kiss with you." Jongho said teasingly while his eyes sparkled amused. "Of course I like you too, idiot."

"Hey!" Wooyoung slapped his arm lightly, but he couldn't hide his huge smile. He just felt so happy in this moment. 

"Come. Let's go sleep." Jongho said while dropping his arms to take a hold of Wooyoung's hand and pull him towards Wooyoung's room. He didn't feel like climbing all the way up on his own bed. They settled into Wooyoung's. Jongho wrapping his arm around him again while Wooyoung snuggled up closer to him. 

"We're boyfriends now, right?" Wooyoung asked while his eyes closed.

Jongho chuckled softly at the question. "Of course we are."


End file.
